deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Death Battle: We are The Champions, and You Are The Losers! (Preview)
(The scene opens up on an island where Evil Craig stands before a long line of boxes, all of which are different sizes.) Evil Craig: Hello, viewers, and welcome to Total Drama Death Battle, a place of wondrous… no, no, no, this will be a bad time for all the competitors in this game. (EC walks over to the first box as some interns place a couple of sandbags after the twelfth box.) Evil Craig: Total Drama Death Battle, Winners VS Losers. Nice ring to it, am I right? Welcome Team Epic Winners. (The first 12 boxes open and out come Superman, Black Orchid, Scorpion, Blanka, Link, Rainbow Dash, Leonardo, Deadpool, Iron Man, Yang Xiao Long, Ratchet & Clank, and The Flash.) Evil Craig: If you watched the show, you already know who they all are. You all get to know each other before I reveal the next team. (EC moves over and waits for the first team to get situated.) Deadpool: Well helloooo everyone, I’m Deadpool the great and I call leader of this team. Iron Man: Uh, yeah, about that. This should be a “everyone is in charge, everyone is at their own fault” type of situation. Superman: Nothing less than what I would have expected from you, Stark. The Flash: Yeah, yeah, you guys are talking at a snail’s pace. Rainbow Dash: More like YOU’RE a snail! The Flash: Uhm… Who are you? Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash! The faste- (The Flash rushes forward and presses his hand over RD’s mouth.) The Flash: If you finish that sentence I will drop kick you into the sun. (RD pushes him away.) Rainbow Dash: You’re just scared. B. Orchid: I honestly would to if a small horse that flew started speaking to me. Scorpion: Wait a minute… You’re in relation to the cyborg that took down Sektor, aren’t you? B. Orchid: Yes, why- Scorpion: Thank *beep* he’s finally dead. B. Orchid: Well you’re welcome? Yang Xiao Long: So we all are related in a way. Cool, cool. Superman: Uhm… I’m sorry but, who are you? Yang Xiao Long: I’m Yang Xiao Long… from RWBY. Iron Man: You mean that god awful animated web show? Yang Xiao Long: Well it’s not THAT bad… Deadpool: Pssh, we got comic books, video games, little girls show, all of which are popular, and then we get you. Yang Xiao Long: …I beat Tifa. Deadpool: OH. WELL. (pushes sensor bar away) FUCKING. GOOD. FOR. YOU. Iron Man: …It was only a joke Wade, the show isn’t awful it’s pretty good for what the directors can work with. Deadpool: Yeah, a toaster oven and a dead guy. Rainbow Dash: That was uncalled for. Yang Xiao Long: *sniffles* That… That was too harsh. Leonardo: That was not cool. Deadpool: Oh blah, blah, blah, hey Writer, why don’t you have the whole team say something along the lines of “that was mean” so you can get the point across that “HEY! WHAT THAT GUY SAID WAS A NO NO!” Ratchet: I don’t know what’s going on but let’s change the subject? Clank: And also talk about the fact that we’re in a dimension we don’t know of. Leonardo: Maybe the Shredder sent us here! Clank: Or maybe we were sent here by Evil Craig. The Flash: That was… pretty obvious, I mean, he already said that. Clank: I was clarifying that it was Evil Craig sarcastically. My only question is where’d he get the technology on a rather old school world to bring us here? This shit dope? Yes No Category:Blog posts